Another Black Secret
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: BLACKCEST. Don't like it, don't read it! Also SLASH. F/S. The OC is the child of Remus/Sirius. Plot: Sirius and Quincy get a bit too drunk one night. AU. I do not own HP! Written by Sevvie.


Sirius downed glass after glass as he watched the football game playing on the telly in the muggle bar he had stumbled upon with a few friends on their way home from work. Friends who… where had they gone off to? He glanced from side to side, letting his grey eyes roam the bar to find that they had left. Actually, a lot of people had left. 'Bloody brilliant,' he thought to himself as he stood up and pulled a few pounds out of his pocket to pay for his drinks.

"Mate! You're not drivin' are 'ya?" The bartender asked, obviously worried about Sirius' sobriety.

"No." Sirius muttered truthfully as he stood up, stumbling slightly to the side but managing to catch himself on the bar. He took a few deep breathes before nodding and finding his balance enough to make it out of the bar, ignoring the worried looks he was getting from the bartender.

As he made his way out of the bar and into the dark street, he glanced up and down it to find it was empty - thankfully. With that, he disappeared in a crack of apparition. If Sirius had learned how to do one thing while he was drunk it was apparate (home at least).

He landed on the front lawn and to find his knees give out which caused him to fall on the cool grass on his stomach. Lying sprawled on the lawn felt… nice. He could've stayed there until morning, but then he knew he'd get bitched at by Remus. So, reluctantly he climbed to his feet and made his way up the footsteps to the porch, grabbing his key out of his pocket and pushing it into the hole (after a good twelve tries of aiming, but he'd deny all such).

He closed the door behind and made his way down the small hallway, trying to remember what day it was. Thursday, right. Regulus was probably already asleep, Quincy was probably asleep next to him, Matthew probably was at home, Cassiopeia was at her little friend's house, Cassandra was missing, Ryder was… probably with Matthew if not in his room asleep, Leo was at Sebastian's, Remus was in his room hating the world. That was all his children… right? Yeah, he was almost 100% positive they only had nine children (or Remus had eight, but he was too drunk to care).

He stumbled into the kitchen to find it empty, which meant Remus was in bed. Sirius found himself huffing as he turned and exited the kitchen, walking to the stairs. As he climbed them, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to hang on one of the dead house elves hanging on the wall. He walked down the hallway, kicking his shoes off so they would hit the wall next to the door before pushing it open and slipping inside his room. He noted the form lying in the bed and gave a sloppy grin - his Remus.

He sat at the bottom of the bed, pulling his socks off and then his trousers before climbing into the bed.

Quincy had made three mistakes on this night.

One: He had gotten far too drunk, sure it was his best friend's birthday which made the boy eighteen but did Quincy have to drink just because there was Firewhiskey? No. He could've had a Butterbeer, but what fun was a party being the only sober one?

Two: Upon coming home, he had climbed into the wrong bed. Was it his fault that he was too drunk to remember the only difference between his parent's bedroom and Matthew's bedroom was that Matthew's room had "R.A.B" written on the top of it and if that plague wasn't there he probably shouldn't enter it? No, it was not… Or yes it was, but Quincy denies all fault.

And finally three: The reason he had entered Matthew's room. He should've just gone straight to his room to sleep and then nurse his horrid hangover he was going to have in the morning. But no, he had entered Matthew's room for sex. Or hopes of sex, Matthew had been a prick about such things lately. Maybe some foreplay; mutual release; and then sleep. That all sounded lovely to Quincy, especially drunk Quincy, so naturally he wanted that.

Quincy slowly stripped out of his party clothes until he was naked, shivering as the cold air of the room hit his lithe body. If only he were seventeen, a warming charm would be lovely right about now. He climbed into the bed and dove under the blankets, laying on a pillow and taking in the scent of Matthew. Oh, the boy had such a lovely scent. He smelled of lemongrass tea, that lovely body wash only Sirius and him used due to everyone else in the house either being female or werewolf, and finally that masculine husk smell that came with being a Black, or partially: the only ones who had it were Matthew and Sirius oddly enough - Probably because the other children took after Remus.

His eyes closed as he began to drift, waiting for his knight to come and bugger him into a sated comatose.

Sirius slipped under the blanket, placing an arm over Quincy's waist and pulling the smaller boy to him, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling. "Smell so good…" Sirius murmured in a muffled tone before kissing on the other's neck. Quincy's eyes opened and he couldn't help but grin, pushing back into Sirius' body and feeling that he, too, was aroused and the proof was pushing against Quincy's back. Sirius moved his hands down the body, his grey eyes opening and widening at the fact that his husband (well, Quincy) was naked. 'Fuck yes…' He thought as he remembered that he and his husband hadn't actually did the do in over a year, and now here his husband was waiting for him in bed naked.

Sirius pulled away and fumbled with a drawer, pulling it open and grabbing out two things: A condom and some lube. With his free hand, he expertly pushed his boxers off, kicking them down until they flung off his ankle and onto the ground leaving him stark naked. It had been far too long for foreplay. He rolled himself over to be on his knees behind his husband (or Quincy), propping the smaller man up to his knees so his upper body was in the air and ready while his lower was resting comfortably on the bed.

Sirius sat the two things he'd need soon enough aside, grabbing each cheek and separating them to reveal the twitching pucker. He ran his tongue between the cheeks, moaning at the soapy taste before pushing his tongue inside the tight entrance, causing the one beneath him to moan into the pillow, gripping the sheets tighter. He pushed his tongue in and out expertly a few times, ignoring the aching purple tipped organ between his legs to make his beloved feel as good as possible. He removed his tongue and slowly ran it down and past the pucker again, this time running over the sac and then to the prick, pushing against a vein which caused Quincy to yelp – almost cumming right then.

He raised back up and paid his attention back to the small twitching nub, flicking his tongue across it a few more times and by the time he was finished pushing his tongue just barely in and back out, his husband (or Quincy) was below him, sobbing in pleasure, pleading into the pillow for more. Sirius licked his cracked lips deliciously before grabbing the wrapper and biting the top off, spitting it to the side and rolling the condom on his twitching prick that was begging for release.

He grabbed the lubricant and spread some out on his palm, rubbing it on the already lubricated condom before rising up and with one hand grasping Quincy's hips and the other slowly guiding himself to push into the tight heat. They both moaned in unison as Sirius sunk into his lover, taking just a moment as he was fully sheathed inside to breathe deeply and enjoy the fact that he was finally back inside his husband, where he belonged. Or so he thought.

Quincy was panting into the pillow, practically shaking with pleasure. He was so close, he could taste it, and the fact that Matthew (or Sirius) had felt like his prick had grown a good two or maybe three inches wasn't bad either. He became a bit impatient and pushed back, silently begging to be fucked. Sirius obliged, now grasping both sides of the boy's waist before thrusting into the heat setting himself up with a rhythm his husband (or Quincy) could follow.

Before long, they found the rhythm and with each thrust Sirius would send, Quincy would push back into to get him deeper. They were both moaning at the feeling of being filled or squeezed. It lasted a good few minutes, but it had been far too long for Sirius to want to admit. One hand moved to rest on Quincy's back, rubbing soothing circles while the other went in front of the boy to grasp his prick, giving a few good tugs before Quincy came with a shout, moaning out Matthew's name.

Sirius groaned, losing his rhythm as he tugged on the smaller prick, feeling the warm sticky substance covering his hand and the insides of his husband (or Quincy) tighten around him. He almost blacked out, just almost. He saw stars, definitely. He moaned louder, bucking two more times into Quincy before the condom became full with his own seed, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. "Reeeeee-muusss." He moaned loudly as he finished from his high, just enough time taken to pull out and fall onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

'Did he just say Matthew?' Sirius asked himself as he stared at the ceiling, his breathing still uneven.

'Did he just say Remus?' Quincy thought as his body collapsed onto the cool bed.

Quincy raised his hand and glanced over at the man next to him at the same time Sirius turned his head to stare at his husband – or Quincy now he recognized. Brown met grey and both fluttered as they tried to think of what to say. Before they knew it, both had slowly turned their gazes away: Sirius' returning to the ceiling while Quincy's turned to stare at the wall away from Sirius.

So another secret was created within the Black family.


End file.
